Eagle Fly Free
United States |side2 = Russia |goal1 = Capture the Soviet-occupied Air Force Academy Chapel Destroy all Soviet forces in the area Ensure the survival of Special Agent Tanya |goal2 = Defend the Air Force Academy Destroy the Allied forces in the area |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Soviet commander |forces1 = Standard American arsenal including Tanya |forces2 = Standard Russian arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Massive |music = Decible (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} 'Operation: Eagle Fly Free '''is the second Allied Act One campaign mission. Briefing ''We do not yet understand how it was possible for the Soviets to disable our Peacekeeper network so quickly. However, what's more puzzling is their capability to launch two major military operations at once. We've received intel from the Euro Alliance saying that the Russians attacked Eastern Europe as well. Russian forces have penetrated deep into the homeland, capturing the Air Force Academy in Colorado. Liberating the Academy and its air force base is vital in strengthening our defense. Reports are indicating that large amounts of enemy forces are approaching from Mexico and we might not have enough ground forces positioned there to counter them. Special Agent Tanya, one of our finest commandos, will assist you in retaking the air base and driving the Soviets out of the area. Objective 1: Capture the Soviet-occupied Air Force Academy Chapel. Objective 2: Destroy all Soviet forces. Tanya must stay in action until the Chapel is recaptured. Events Recapturing the Air Force Base Securing the power plants Tanya showed up on the scene with a Medic, two GI's and two Guardian GI's. Shortly afterwards, two Spies arrived to help disable the power. Moving north, Tanya eliminates the patrols in their way, making sure not to be surprised by Soviet Attack Dogs hidden inside kennels. After crossing the bridge, destroying several vehicles nearby, the Commander ordered them to proceed up the hillside and move to a small lake nearby a Satellite Hack Center and some Oil Derricks. There were two Tesla Troopers next to the Hack Center so the Commander ordered his GGI's in as a distraction, breaking the sandbags so Tanya could kill them. Tanya and the Spies were the only ones who could cross the lake so the Commander ordered her to proceed on her own, killing any dogs that were near her position and headed down the hillside into the area where the power plants were. The Commander ordered the Spies to take their disguises and slowly follow on behind Tanya. Once the area was clear of enemies, the second phase of the operation could commence. Proceeding to the AFB Now that Tanya and the spies were in position, the Commander created a large force of GI's and GGI's at a nearby outpost and proceeded to the base. He also ordered the Bulldog Light Tanks to follow and assist in the capture. When they got within sight of the base, the Commander ordered the first Spy to enter the power plant and disable the power. Now that the defences were offline, he ordered his task force to destroy the Soviet Tesla Coils protecting the Construction Yard before the power could come back. He then ordered an Engineer to recapture it. Just as the Commander ordered his second Spy to enter the power plant, the Soviets caught on to what he was doing and sold off their structures. However, good news arrived in the form of the Rocketeers. The Commander ordered them to destroy the Tesla Coils protecting the south side of the Airforce Base. Since the Soviets failed to produce any anti-aircraft defences, the Tesla Coils fell quickly. He then ordered his Engineers to recapture all the remaining Allied buildings in the base which included a War Factory, a Refinery, some Allied Power Plants and the Air Force Command Headquarters, along with the chapel itself. At the same time as he did this, reinforcements arrived in the shape of a battalion of Bulldog Tanks. Wiping out the Soviet forces in the area Now that the Air Force Base was recaptured, it was time to eliminate all Soviet forces surrounding the area. Reports came in to the Commander that the Stormchild schematics had been taken to the main Soviet base after the AFB was ransacked. He couldn't allow the Soviets to get their hands on their tech. He ordered a Stallion Transport Helicopter to take the Engineers back to where the Hack Center & Oil Derricks were and capture them. This gave the Commander a full tactical view of the battlefield. Now he could properly analyse the situation and devise a solution. He ordered the Stallion back to base and take Tanya to an area behind the main Soviet base where several power plants were left relatively unguarded. He also ordered several Rocketeers to follow on behind to be a distraction for anti-aircraft guns. Tanya landed and wiped out enemy forces guarding the power plants. She then destroyed them and proceeded to a small hillside behind the main Soviet base. The Soviets were definitely power hungry as they constructed a massive number of power plants inside their main base. Tanya made her way down the hillside and killed any patrols she encountered, all the while, avoiding any sentry guns she encountered as there were simply too many to handle at once, even for her. Tanya wiped out the power plants and then destroyed the Construction Yard and War Factory to prevent anymore buildings or vehicles to be built. After clearing out more patrols, she destroyed the Barracks and Ore Refinery to prevent any more infantry spamming. After wiping out the main Soviet buildings, they sold off their remaining structures and began one final attack against Allied positions at the Air Force Base. Though outnumbered, the Commander kept a cool head and eliminated the remaining Soviet forces in the area, finally securing Colorado Springs AFB. Aftermath After the Soviets were defeated and the chapel was retaken, the Latin Confederation's forces were nearing the US/Mexico border faster than expected. With the recaptured schematics for the Stormchild fighter jet, the Americans rushed down to the border before it was too late... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 10000 * 2 Spies will be sent for the first phase of the mission. * A veterancy crate can be found near Tanya's strike force. * There are less garrisoned tents and EMP mines. Normal * Starting credits: 6000 * A large pack of Attack Dogs will attack Tanya's team when they cross the bridge and later when they proceed to the main entrance to the Tesla Reactors. * Soviet Attack Dogs will come out of kennels found near the Tesla Reactors and in the Allied base when approached. * 2 Spies will be sent for the first phase of the mission. Mental * Starting credits: 5000 * A large pack of Attack Dogs will attack Tanya's team when they cross the bridge and later when they proceed to the main entrance to the Tesla Reactors. * Soviet Attack Dogs will come out of kennels found near the Tesla Reactors and in the Allied base when approached. * When the base is recaptured, three infiltrations from enemy Saboteurs will occur. * Numerous Conscripts will be paradropped behind Tanya's team. * The Soviets will have a large number of heavy artilleries. * Only 1 Spy will be sent for the first phase of the mission. Trivia * This mission is a remake of Eagle Dawn in Red Alert 2. Unlike said mission however, Allied jets are not available once the airbase is taken. zh:鹰击长空 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Allied missions